


Are You High?

by Team_DinahSiren (josie_josette)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Parent Dinah Drake, Parent Laurel Lance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/Team_DinahSiren
Relationships: Thea Queen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Are You High?

As I stumbled through the hallways of the apartment building, I tried to keep track of the numbers on the doors. Two fifty-three, two fifty-five, two fifty-four… wait, that’s not right. 

I tried to stick the spare key my aunt had given me into a couple of different doors, but none of the knobs turned until I tried the one at the end of the hall. _Right… her apartment is the last one, by the edge… I remember because it looks over the West side of the city…_

My thoughts continued to wander as I stumbled into the penthouse. I tripped over my own feet and knocked into the table by the couch. There was a crashing sound, but I didn’t see what had fallen because my eyes were closed. When no lights came on and no footsteps could be heard, I concluded that she wasn’t home. 

I threw myself on the semi-comfy couch and stared at the ceiling for a while, letting my thoughts run wild - not that I really had much say in the matter, but I had been trying to keep my head clear while I was trying to get up here. In a moment of clarity, my thoughts went to my moms. 

_Aww, shit… they’re gonna kill me… I should call them, let them know I’m okay and that I’m here… wait, where am I again? Oh! Right! Thea’s…_

As her name crossed my mind, the doorknob turned and I turned my head to look at who was coming in, though I was pretty sure I already knew. 

“Oh my god,” she said, jumping back a half step and putting a hand up to her chest. “You scared the hell out of me, kid. What are you doing here?” 

“I was just… out and I just, I couldn’t go home,” I muttered, not sure if I was making sense. “My moms would have murdered me.” 

She took a step closer to me and analyzed my current state. 

“Jamie,” she said, but before she could continue I interrupted her. 

“Do you ever think about… space?” I blurted out as I looked out the window and at the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars were shining brighter than I’ve ever seen before and the moon was-

“Wait,” she said, cutting off my thoughts, “Jamie… are you _high_?” 

“...Very,” I said seriously, but then I burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, your moms are gonna kill me,” she whispered to herself. 

She ran a hand through her short hair and then down her face. She stood by the door for a minute, probably considering her options, trying to figure out what to do with me. Honestly, I didn’t even know what to do with me at this point. All I knew was that I couldn’t go home. 

“Please don’t tell them that I’m here,” I said. 

“I have to, Jamie. They’re probably worried sick about you.” Thea walked over to the kitchen, phone in hand, and dialed one of my moms’ numbers. She spoke too quietly for me to hear, so I couldn’t make out who she was talking to or what she was saying, but judging by the look on her face, it probably wasn’t anything good. 

Once she hung up, she walked back over to the living room and gestured for me to sit up. I lifted my head, slightly confused, but then she took a seat where my head was and made me lie back down. 

“Ah, so much better,” I said, squishing her thigh playfully.

She chuckled then lightly smacked my head. 

“What the hell were you thinking, kid?” she sighed. She moved my hair out of my face and continued to look at me in that ‘I’m kind of disappointed but currently more worried than anything else’ kind of way and I gotta say, I wasn’t a big fan of the look. It made me feel guilty and I didn’t like feeling guilty, which is why I was usually a good kid, something she liked to remind me of. “This isn’t like you.” See? “What’s going on?” 

“Nuthin,” I mumbled, trying to look away from her, but she wasn’t having it. 

“Nope, none of that crap, Jamie. You are going to tell me what happened tonight or else I’m gonna call Laurel and have her pick you up right now.” 

I bolted up at the mention of my mom and looked her dead in the eyes, my own filled with desperation, I’m sure. “Please don’t.” 

“Then start talking, missy.” 

I sighed and laid back down on her legs, letting her play with my hair. I focused on her touch, letting it calm my frantic heartbeat until it was back to its regular pace. 

“I was out with some friends,” I said, my eyes closed so I didn’t have to see the disappointed look on her face as I continued the story. “I went over to Amber’s house so we could work on a project for History when she and some of the other girls started to complain that it was Friday and that we should be out partying, not stuck at home doing some boring project. I didn’t want to go, but I also didn’t want to be ‘that girl’ so I shut my mouth and went along with them. They met some guys, they left to dance with them and I stayed at the table. Then this one guy at the bar kept looking at me. He was cute, didn’t give off creepy stalker vibes, so when he came over to my table I didn’t go running for the hills. He looked a few years older, twenty two at the most. He struck up a conversation and I talked to him for a while. Then he offered me a drink and I said no-” 

Thea made a noise, causing me to open my eyes and look up at her. She clearly didn’t believe me. _Ouch, I’m offended._

“What?” I asked. “I did! Well… at least at first. But then he got very insistent and so I gave in. Then we went out to the back of the club and he rolled a joint, offered me a hit. It wasn’t too terrible and I didn’t cough up a lung or anything so we kept passing it back and forth while we talked. Next thing I know the room was spinning, the lights were way too bright, and I felt like I was going to puke. I knew I couldn’t go home because my moms would have either freaked or murdered me, so I decided to come here. How I got here, I have no idea because I couldn’t even walk straight, but I made it!” I gave her my best cheesy smile in hopes that she wouldn’t give me a lecture, but just like the rest of my night, I had no luck. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed, you do realize that, right?” Her hand stopped moving and she set it down on the armrest of the couch. 

“I know,” I groaned. I sat up and leaned back, closing my eyes once more after I caught a glimpse of the ‘disappointed mom’ look she was giving me. _Great._

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t just call me.” 

I opened my eyes and leaned forward, shrugging my shoulders. “Didn’t wanna bother you.” 

“Jamie,” she said seriously. I looked at her and she raised an eyebrow at me. “Are you freaking kidding me?” 

“I’m sorry,” I said, my voice going up an octave. “I wasn’t really thinking straight.” 

“Clearly.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Look, I won’t lecture you because I’m pretty sure you’re already going to get a well deserved, long lecture when you get home, but next time you’re in trouble, please, _please_ , promise you’ll call me. Or Ollie or Felicity or Curtis or _someone_.” 

Her eyes were pleading and full of concern and it broke my heart to realize that I let her down. Her and my moms. What if something _had_ happened to me tonight? They were always telling me how much they loved me, how much it would hurt them if something were to happen to me, but it wasn’t until right now that I actually believed them. Stupid, I know, but it’s true. 

“I promise,” I nodded. 

She pulled me into her arms and we stayed like that for a long time. I nestled my head onto her shoulder and sighed sleepily. I’m sure she could feel me getting heavier because then she pushed me back gently and said, “Come on, time for bed.”

I let her drag me up the stairs and into the spare room. She lent me some clothes and tucked me into bed, kissing my forehead before she whispered a quiet “goodnight” and shut the door as she walked out. 

I stared at the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, counting them over and over again until my eyelids grew to be too heavy for me to keep my eyes open. As I waited for sleep to come and take me to a land where I wasn’t in trouble, I thought of what my mothers would say to me tomorrow. They’d most likely lecture me on the dangers of underage drinking and recreational drugs and ground me for the remainder of my senior year. Momma would probably want to track down and kill the guy I was with while mom calmed her down. I laughed quietly at the thought. It seemed so stupid to me now that I thought they wouldn’t care about me; I guess it just comes with the whole being-abandoned-at-birth thing. 

Once I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of happier days, simpler days in which my moms and I ran around in the park, playing tag or hide-and-seek. Days where I had no worries, no troubles, nothing to be afraid of.


End file.
